A Lesson to Be Learned PART 1!
by RisuBento
Summary: Okay...is it just me or is like EVERY FRICKIN' STORY OUT THERE ABOUT KAGOME SEEING INUKIK TOGETHER AND THEN GOING TO HAVE A QUICKIE WITH SESS? ...ahem... So yeah...this is my parody at how RIDICULOUS those stories are...please flame me! It will only make
1. Chapter 1

It was a bright sunny day when Kagome climbed from the well. Quickly lugging the ginormous backpack onto her back she sighed and began to head towards Kaede's hut.

Just as she was passing by the Goshinboku, she heard a strange noise. Dropping the backpack onto the ground, successfully creating a crater from its weight, she crouched behind a bush and felt tears blur her vision.

Inuyasha and Kikyou were standing...er...kneeling on all fours and were...yeah.

'Inuyasha! I hate you! How could you! Why can't you fuck me like that?' (A/N: XD)

Standing up she turned and was starting to run away when she tripped over her walrus of a backpack. She was suddenly encased into a warm embrace. Looking up she suddenly became as horny as hell. Sesshoumaru's warmth filled eyes looked down at her with such love and enamor that she pulled him down into a violent and slobbery kiss.

When they pulled back they were breathing hot stinky breath into one another's faces...

"You had ramen for lunch didn't you?" Sesshoumaru smirked.

"Yep! And you had raw meat! Such a turn on!" Kagome guffawed.

"I love you. Let's fuck." Sesshoumaru said, pulling her to him.

"Okay!" Kagome giggled, and cackled when she was pushed to the ground.

Their clothes suddenly disappeared and Sesshoumaru was gently nudging her entrance with his manhood. (A/N: I hate that word...'member' too...)

"I love you my precious dirty little human but I will have to hurt you..."

"JUST DO IT! I NEED YOU!" Kagome yelled.

Sesshoumaru slammed into her and she let out a bloodcurdling scream.

"Don't worry, even though you're a virgin...(not anymore Sess...) I will bring you pleasure you have never experienced before." Sesshoumaru said, slobbering down her neck.

"Ew...you're drooling on me..." Kagome grimaced.

After their quick rut...

"That was amazing..." Kagome sighed. Suddenly she shot to her feet and ran to the bushes--puking her brains out.

"Are you okay, mate?" Sesshoumaru asked softly (A/N: GACK!) touching her shoulder.

"Sesshoumaru! I'm pregnant!"

"I...am...a father! I LOVE YOU!" Sesshoumaru yelled, jumping for joy.

However many months later...

"Sesshoumaru, jr! Kagome, jr.! Time for dinner!" Kagome yelled from the humongous castle, as she stood watching the two little deformed children trample over Jaken out in the meadow.

Strong arms wrapped around her from behind and a tongue began slobbering on her neck...

"I love you..." She whispered, turning to look at her mate.

"I love you too. Let's fuck." Sesshoumaru said, throwing her onto the bed.

0000000000000

Okay...yeah. PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Katie's Flamedom!

Hello! I received my very first flame! I wasn't excited I was COO-COO FOR COCO PUFFS! I was estatic.

They will remain anonymous for the sake of their 'precious' facade:

HAHAHA! Okay i like how your putting other poeple stories, or  
ideas down! Fair enough you don't like the stories where Kagome catch's  
Kikyou, and Inuyasha together, and she runs off with Sesshomaru, but  
some do. How about you keep your opions to yourself, and don't be so  
rude, and obnioxous to others. If you don't like them don't read them. You   
have a mind do you not. And your mind can be capable of telling you  
thats the kind of stories you dislike. And as for your story, i would  
work on it okay!

Have a nice night or day

P.S Don't think your kool to write me a note or email back dising me,   
cause, you would just be sad and perthetic!

000000000 

That is EXACTLY what I got for a flame! YAY!

Okay. I decided to write 2 versions of my response. This will be the 'BLUNT' version (I will write a much more descriptive one later). 

Okay...here goes...

Me right.  
You wrong.  
Me cackling hysterically.  
You confused.  
I fart in your face.   
You more confused.  
I laugh.  
Ugg.

Nice day you. 

Katie.

Have a nice day lovelies! Ta!

RisuBento (lady le fay on mm . org)


	3. PLEASE READ! IMPORTANT!

Okay...I'm so happy that people are falling off their chairs and onto their asses laughing at this story!

But I must warn some reviewers who said that they hated Sess/Kag fics--just like me. Well...

Just to forewarn you...I DO NOT--I repeat--I DO NOT hate Sess/Kag fics! I actually LOVE them! I'm just SO tired of seeing the same plot with Kagome being a crybaby and then going off for a tumble in the sheets with Sesshoumaru. TOTALLY OUT OF CHARACTER!

Just to warn anyone who wants to write a Sess/Kag fic...DON'T use that plot! Use your brilliant minds! I KNOW everyone can come up with something original and clearly their own idea. That plotline is WAY too cliche and I was so ANGRY when I was writing it...so.

Thank you for listening and tell me...should I continue? I have another idea...

RisuBento


End file.
